Sevens Premiere
by Cellen8
Summary: Seven und Janeway, mehr braucht es nicht, femslash


DISCLAIMER: "StarTrek" don't belongss to me. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: inspired by the ralst-community & Kate Mulgrew & Jeri Ryan

Written by BeClaudia alias Cellen8 alias Rosenfrosch

DEDICATION: StarTrek-Ensemble

**Sevens Premiere**

Sie sind nicht nur ein einfaches Crewmitglied. Sie sind fast wie eine Tochter für mich Ich bin nicht ihre Tochter. Ich habe leibliche Eltern. Diese unzureichende Bezeichnung genügt mir nicht stellte Seven of Nine fest. Janeway war zwar in gewisser Weise verletzt von der Ablehnung der jungen Frau, der Zusatz verwirrte sie deshalb umso mehr. Das heißt nicht, dass ich sie als unmündig betrachte. Ich lege nicht nur als Captain wert auf ihre Meinung erklärte sich Janeway langsam. Seven of Nine bemerkte den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Captains und begann zögernd Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Es entspricht, aber nicht meinen Wünschen. Ich will unsere freundschaftliche Beziehung auf eine höhere Qualitätsstufe bringen Wenn Seven versuchte über ihre Wünsche zu sprechen, war das schon ungewöhnlich, aber sich in dem Wirrwarr ihrer Ausdrucksweise zurechtzufinden war eine Herausforderung. Dennoch hatte Janeway Probleme allein durch Deutung alle Ungereimtheiten auszumerzen. Sie sind mit der Qualität unserer Freundschaft nicht zufrieden meinte sie verdutzt. Der entsetzte Ausdruck im Gesicht des Captain forderte von der jungen Frau eine detailliertere Äußerung. Ich möchte sie um ein Abendessen bitten, um eine intime Beziehung einzuleiten ergänzte Seven gewohnt kühl. Das gab Janeway den Rest, sie fühlte sich in eine fremde Dimension geschleudert, in der ihre Gedanken nicht zum Geschehenen passten. Sie musste hart schlucken, sie hatte keinem auf dem Schiff erlaubt mit ihr als Captain intim zu werden. Sie hatte sogar zur Entspannung einen holographischen Partner auf dem Holodeck erzeugt, als Ventil gegen allzu menschliche Versuchungen. Einem Captain steht es nicht zu eine Beziehung mit einem Crewmitglied einzugehen erwiderte sie mechanisch ohne der attraktiven Borg in die blauen Augen zu schauen. Captain Janeway war zu sehr Profi, als dass sie nicht fähig gewesen wäre eine mentale Distanz zwischen sich und eines ihrer Untergebenen zu bringen. Es war ein Leichtes die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie von dem geschmeidigen Körper der jungen Borg trennte, geistig zu vergrößern. Gleichzeitig wandelte sich ihre Stimme in die gewohnt tonlose Berichterstattung über eine beliebig technisches Problem. Seven überwand die räumliche Trennung mit einem Schritt zur Seite, um Augenkontakt herzustellen, sich einfach vorbeugte und ihre Lippen fast die ihres Captains trafen. Janeway schreckte noch rechtzeitig zurück, erhob dabei ihre Hand, aber nicht zur Abwehr, sondern weil sie schlichtweg geschmeichelt war und sie in einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit beinahe die Wange der stürmischen Borg berührt hätte. Sie wollte Seven nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, zudem sie sich denken konnte, dass dieser Versuch sie zu küssen, vermutlich ihr erster Kuss gewesen wäre. Aber sie war nun mal der Captain dieses Schiffes und sie hatte sich zu benehmen. Sie würde heute wohl Zeit auf dem Holodeck buchen müssen. Sie war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und Versuchungen ausgeliefert.

Janeway fasste die gerettete Borg an den Schultern und strich ihr dabei liebevoll über den Rücken. Sie wollte diese junge Frau trösten und nur diese zärtliche Berührung fiel ihr in dieser Situation ein. Sie wollte den Schmerz aus Sevens weichen Gesicht wischen. Seven sah zu ihrer Kommandantin auf und erwiderte ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln mit einem Kuss auf deren Lippen. Janeway war Captain eines Sternenflottenschiffes und nur wenige Situationen hatten diese resolute Frau bisher etwas anhaben können, doch Sevens Vorstoß überraschte Catherine so sehr, dass sie im ersten Augenblick fast gelähmt vor Schreck war. Jedoch im nächsten flüchtete sie sich schnell wieder aus Sevens Nähe und räusperte sich, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hab ich etwas falsches gemacht? fragte die in diesen Dingen etwas naive Borg. Janeway fand sich bei dem Anblick der ängstlichen Augen erneut ihre tiefe Zuneigung zu dieser Frau erinnert. Ist schon gut, ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie... beruhigte Janeway die junge Frau. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu... . Ich empfinde sie als meine Freundin und ich habe bemerkt, dass zwischen Freunden derartige Freundschaftsbekundungen ausgetauscht werden. Ich dachte sie trösten mich aus Freundschaft und nicht als Vorgesetzte erklärte Seven verwirrt. Ich hatte nur lediglich nicht damit gerechnet versuchte Janeway erneut ihre Reaktion zu rechtfertigen. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie wusste nicht recht warum. Ihre Lippen waren plötzlich so sensibel und ihr Herz kam nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe.

Seven trat in den Alkoven und schlief ein. Aus einer dunklen Ecke trat eine Gestalt hervor und bewegte sich fast lautlos auf die schlafende Borg zu.

Janeway betrachtet zunächst die rhythmisch blinkenden Dioden, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem entspannt atmenden Körper der schönen Borg. Catherine war es immer noch schleierhaft wie eine Nacht in aufrechter Haltung bequem und zugleich ausreichend sein konnte. Sie hatte Seven des öfteren ermutigt sich menschlichen Verhaltensweisen zu nähern und ihr Schützling studierte daraufhin fleißig die menschliche Natur, sozialen Zusammenhänge und sogar Liebesbeziehungen. Doch dieses Schlafgerät war gegenwärtig geblieben. Janeway betrachtete die attraktiven Gesichtszüge und ertappte sich selbst als Voyeurin. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl ließ sie den schönen Anblick aus ihrem Kopf schütteln und sie machte sich rasch auf den Raum zu verlassen.

Seven öffnete die Augen und stieg ausgeruht aus dem Alkoven. Ihre erste Handlung war wie immer die aufgezeichneten Hirnströme zu betrachten. Ihre Nächte waren in letzter Zeit von Bildern begleitet, die ihre wissenschaftliche Lektüre als Träume identifiziert hatte. Jedoch die Spitzen am Anfang ihres Schlafes passten nicht zur Rem-Phase, die sie erst Stunden später auf der Skala ausmachte. Computer herausschneiden des Abschnittes Null-Null-Vier und Abgleich mit Aktivitäten der Schwerkraftgeneratoren befahl Seven. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie im Schlaf außergewöhnlich sensibel auf noch so geringe Erschütterungen reagierte. Jedoch der Computer meldete keinerlei erklärende Übereinstimmungen. Die junge Borg zog ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und blickte ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund hinter sich. Ihr Pad mit astronomischen Kalkulationen lag nicht auf dem Kopf wie es sonst ihre Gewohnheit war. Computer, alle Personen auflisten, die nach Einschalten des Alkoven den Raum betreten haben fragte die Borg. Keinen Eintrag gefunden meldete die weibliche Stimme. alle Personen auflisten, die nach diesem Zeitraum meinen Raum verlassen haben befahl Seven erneut. Das Surren des Computers meldete Sevens Ohren einen Fund was die Stimme auch sofort bestätigte. Der Raum wurde von Captain Janeway verlassen

Seven trat vor Janeways Quartier und betätigte den Türknopf. Ein 'Herein' ließ die Türen zur Seite gleiten und eine kaffeetrinkende Kommandantin war zu sehen wie sie gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch ein Pad zum Lesen in der Hand hielt. Freudig überrascht erkannte sie die junge Borg in der Tür stehen und bat sie erneut herein. Treten sie ein Seven, was kann ich für sie tun? Seven blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und positionierte sich in protokollgerechter Haltung vor ihrer Vorgesetzten und begann: Sie wollten mich gestern Abend noch sprechen? Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als eine Frage. Verdutzt blickte Janeway an der schlanken Figur empor zu dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht der jungen Frau. Nichts als Janeways Augen ließ ihre Emotionen erkennen und diese waren fest in Sevens Blick gefangen. Janeway erhob sich geschmeidig, als wollte sie dieses zarte Band nicht zerreißen. Sie standen sich gegenüber. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht dumm stellen sollte, sonst würde Seven vermutlich eher Verdacht schöpfen. Schließlich hatte sie die Privatsphäre der Borg missachtet. Ich wollte sie nur nach ihrem Berichte über die beiden Zweigsterne fragen, die sie mir heute morgen übermittelt haben. Sie schliefen schon und es war nicht wichtig genug, um sie zu wecken Seven wusste, dass ihr Captain schon im Raum war als sie selbst erst schlafen ging, doch sie fragte nicht weiter. Sie wusste, dass Janeway einen triftigen Grund für ihre Lüge haben musste. Sie vertraute dieser Frau und nichts hatte bisher dieses Vertrauen erschüttern können. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken verabschiedete sich Seven von ihrem Captain und verließ den Raum wieder.

Janeway stand bewegungslos da, wobei es ihr vorkam als würde der Raum um sie herum schwirren. Dann sah sie auf den Tisch vor ihr, der zuvor sie und Seven auf diesen wichtigen Sicherheitsabstand gehalten hatte. Sie hatte immer gedacht ihre tiefen Gefühle für diese Frau wären rein mütterlicher Natur. Doch der Zwischenfall auf dem Holodeck ließ ihr keine Ausrede mehr. Sie fühlte sich zu Seven hingezogen, wie sie zuvor nur an Männern interessiert war. Allein die Naivität, die jedoch langsam schwand, verlieh der jungen Borg etwas Unantastbares. Das unausgesprochene Tabu zwischen einer Stiefmutter und deren Stiefsohn oder vielmehr Stieftochter.

Janeway stand in Mitten des holographischen Porkettplatzes und schwang den Schläger gekonnt und treffsicher auf den Eckstein. Jeder Schlag war der Inbegriff des Chaos, denn durch die 17 Ecken des Steines konnte man absolut keine Richtung angeben, die dieses Spiel haben würde. Seven war schon beim ersten Versuch dieses Spiels Herr zu werden fast verzweifelt. Janeway musste bei diesem Gedanken liebevoll lächeln. Auch Tuvok erwies sich mehr als Wissenschaftler als ein begeisterter Spieler. Er verbrachte Stunden damit die Logik nachzuvollziehen und war bisher nicht fündig geworden. Janeway war nicht richtig konzentriert. Sie vermisste einen Mitspieler. Eigentlich vermisste sie Sevens Gegenwart. Computer, generiere einen Gegenspieler mit Sevens Aussehen Zufrieden betrachtete Captain Janeway das holographische Crewmitglied, welches in Sekundenbuchteilen vom Computer generiert wurde. Sie wollte zum Aufschlag ausholen, als ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf huschte. Computer, 198 weitere Sevens generieren Plötzlich füllte sich die künstliche Halle mit einem Heer von Borg. Wunderschöne Borg wie Janeway zu sich selbst bemerkte. Ein freudiges Lachen strahlte über ihr Gesicht als sie sich langsam umdrehte, um in der Menge zu baden. Computer, 199 Sevens wieder löschen befahl sie ein wenig traurig lächelnd. Jetzt erst führte sie den Aufschlag aus und sah im Augenwinkel eine Gestalt stehen. In diesem Augenblick wurde sie auch schon mit voller Wucht vom Spielstein umgeworfen. Verstört stützte sich Janeway vom Boden ab und hielt sich die Brust. Es war nichts gebrochen, denn als Captain wäre es zutiefst unprofessionell die Sicherungscodes zu deaktivieren. Dennoch bemerkte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz in sich. Bitter auflachend schüttelte sie sich die schmerzlichen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte aufzustehen als eine Hand ihren Unterarm erfasste. Ein Druck verlieh Janeway ein überraschend leichtes Aufstehen, sodass sie durch den zusätzlichen Schwung fast vornüber fiel. Ihre erste Reaktion war sich an der helfenden Hand festzuhalten, die sich ihr darbot. Janeway sah sich um und erkannte die wunderbar warmen Augen der Borg. Allein diese hielten sie aufrecht, denn ihre Knie gaben wie aufs Stichwort nach. Über Svens Lippen huschte ein Lächeln oder hatte sich das Catherine nur eingebildet? Lag sie in Wahrheit ohnmächtig am Boden und phantasierte dies? Egal, ihr Verstand fragte nicht lange und ihre Lippen fanden den Mund der jungen Borg. Ein langer leidenschaftlicher Kuss umfasste ihre Gedanken. Ihre Hände hielten sich fester an Sevens Oberarmen fest. Nichts konnte sie mehr von dem Objekt ihrer Begierde trennen.

Ein schwacher Schmerz durchfuhr Janeway. Sie wusste nicht ob ihr Herz so weh tat oder ob der Spielstein derartige Schmerzen verursachte. Denn in der gleichen Sekunde wie sie erwachte erfasste sie auch, dass alles nur ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen war. Geht es Ihnen gut? fragte eine besorgte Stimme. Janeway musste über sich selbst lachen als sie statt Seven B'Elanna erkannte. Da war der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens gewesen dachte sie. Ich bin in Ordnung beschwichtigte sie die Halbklingonin. Sie half ihr auf und im gleichen Moment war es ihr egal, dass sie in die Arme der Falschen Frau fiel. Es war nicht der Schlag, der diese Schwäche verursachte, mehr war es die Enttäuschung über die verwehrte Befriedigung ihrer Lust. Eine fast grenzenlose Trauer überkam sie und nur die Arme eines Anderen konnten sie nun auffangen. Es wäre ihr auch einerlei gewesen, wenn Tuvok oder selbst Neelix an B'Elannas Stelle gewesen wären. Natürlich empfand sie die Halbklingonin um einiges sinnlicher als die Genannten, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. B'Elanna hielt ihren weinenden Captain in ihren Armen und wusste absolut nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Diese Situation überforderte sie völlig. Das Einzige was ihr tröstend erschien war, dass sie den warmen und dennoch zitternden Körper der Frau festhielt. Ihre Hände strichen langsam über Janeways Kopf und ihre Wange drückte sich gegen die ihrer Kommandantin. B'Elanna erfüllte es mit Stolz, dass ausgerechnet bei ihr diese kontrollierte Frau so schwach sein konnte. Doch auch ihr Verlangen nach Führung wollte, dass sich diese starke Frau wieder fangen würde. So standen sie eine Weile und als B'Elanna den ruhiger werdenden Atem Janeways bemerkte, begann sie wieder sanft zu sprechen. War ich eine Hilfe? fragte sie unsicher. Lächelnd entzog sich Janeway der stützenden Umarmung und wischte sich die feuchten Augen trocken. Danke. Das habe ich gebraucht entfuhr es der Kommandantin erleichtert. Zärtlich strich B'Elanna eine Haarsträhne aus dem tränennassen Gesicht, wobei sie tröstend die Wange entlang glitt. Für eine freundschaftliche Bekundung von Zuneigung eine Millisekunde zu lange. Zu intim. B'Elanna war sich der Gefährlichkeit dieser Berührung bewusst. Janeway hatte ihres Wissens seit ihrer Strandung im Deltaquadranten keine körperlichen Beziehungen gehabt. Sie wusste selbst wie leicht man diese Hungerphasen überstehen konnte, wenn keine Versuchung dazwischenkam. Für B'Elanna wäre diese Berührung eine solche gewesen, aber nun konnte sie es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Einerseits hoffte B'Elanna darauf, dass ihr attraktiver Captain stärker war als sie selbst, aber zugleich wollte sie auch wissen wie es wäre diese bewundernswerte Frau zu küssen. Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen Verlangen und Sorge um ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung. Janeway hatte die Augen halb genießerisch, halb um Kontrolle kämpfend geschlossen. Janeway war stärker als B'Elanna. Schließlich war sie der Captain. Tief einatmend blickte sie nun die Halbklingonin an. Mit einem Schritt stand Janeway neben B'Elanna ergriff sanft mit der rechten Hand ihr Kinn und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. B'Elanna brachte sie als leises 'Dankeschön' hervor und verließ das Holodeck ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. B'Elanna verstand sofort. Ihre Kommandantin hatte ihre Freundschaft gerettet, denn sie selbst wäre dazu nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen und ihr Respekt und ihre Bewunderung für ihren Captain stieg noch mehr an als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Vor der Krankenstation wand sich die junge Borg zu Janeway. Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen Captain brach Seven hervor. Janeway registrierte zwar den offiziellen Ton, jedoch verwunderte sie die nervöse Vibration der Stimme. Sprechen Sie forderte sie ihr Crewmitglied auf. Es betrifft mich in privater Hinsicht und ein Gespräch mit dem Doktor konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen, deshalb wollte ich sie um Hilfe bitten begann Seven fast teilnahmslos. Können Sie nach Dienstschluss ein wenig Zeit für ich erübrigen? fragte die junge Frau abschließend. Sie können mich jederzeit um Hilfe bitten. Ich werde immer Zeit für ihre Fragen haben versicherte Janeway der jungen Borg. Wartend saß Janeway auf ihrem Sofa und platzte schon fast vor Neugierde was Seven so derart beschäftigte, dass sie um Rat bat. Sie hatten-

Endlich erklang der Türsummer und Janeway bat Seven herein. Setzen Sie sich bot sie ihrem Gast an und schob ihr eine Tasse Tee hin. Seven saß wie immer etwas steif da. Janeway selbst nahm mit angewinkeltem Bein so Platz, dass sie Seven bequem von der Seite ansehen konnte. Ein Sitzkissen blieb zwischen ihnen frei, sodass genug Abstand zur Verfügung stand. Für Janeways Geschmack etwas zu wenig, aber bei dem folgenden Gespräch wollte sie der jungen Frau nicht zu entfernt erscheinen, um ihr ihre Fragen zu erleichtern. Seven nahm überraschenderweise den Tee dankend an, da sie für gewöhnlich selten ohne eine Frage nach Herkunft und Zusammensetzung einer Speise oder Getränkes nichts zu sich nahm. Janeways Hände wussten nicht wohin und so nahm sie ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee vom Tisch und führte sie zum Mund ohne wirklich den erfrischenden Geschmack des Tees zu genießen. Seven hielt ihr plötzlich die geschlossene Hand hin und erwartete offensichtlich, dass Janeway etwas entgegennehmen sollte. Mit der Tasse in der Linken hielt sie Seven ihre Rechte hin, um ES aufzufangen, wenn sich die schlanke Hand der Borg öffnen würde. Seven legte etwas kühles, hartes in Janeways Hand und erst als sie ihre entzog erkannte Catherine, dass es ein eckiger Spielstein war. Janeway starrte darauf und wusste, dass kurz vor ihrer Ohnmacht wirklich Seven auf dem Holodeck gewesen war, aber sie wusste auch, dass der Kuss reine Phantasie gewesen war. Was wollte Seven also nur? Sie demütigen? Nein, dazu war die junge Borg nicht hier. Vielleicht war sie nur neugierig oder verwirrt über diese neuen menschlichen Reaktionen, die sie bei ihrem Captain beobachtet hatte. Janeway wurde klar, dass die junge Frau vermutlich davon ausging, dass sie selbst etwas falsch gemacht hatte, weil ihr Mentor plötzlich so distanziert und fast abweisend ihr gegenüber war. Aber wie sollte sie sich erklären ohne... Sie hatte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht als Seven sich zu ihr drehte, dabei auf dem Sofa kniete und sich langsam ihrem Captain entgegenbeugte. Darf ich Sie wieder küssen? Mit offenem Mund starrte Janeway die junge Borg an. Sie schätzte ihre erfrischende direkte Art, doch erneut gelang es dieser Frau einen Captain der Sternenflotte aus der Bahn zu werfen. Jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie mit der Tasse in der Einen und dem Stein in der anderen Hand, sie die Arme einladend ausgebreitet hatte. Doch kein Wort kam über ihre bebenden Lippen. Sevens Hände stützten sich noch immer neben Janeways Oberschenkeln und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten diese Haltung ohne einen Befehl oder Bitte zu verändern. Janeways Verstand machte Überstunden und indem sie die Tasse langsam auf den Tisch abstellte und bewusst tief einatmete, schindete sie Zeit. Natürlich achtete sie bei dieser Handlung genau auf die Tasse auch wenn der Anblick der dunklen Augen viel erregender war. Sie brauchte diese Zeit um die Kraft zu finden dieser Verführung zu widerstehen. Bitte nicht durchfuhr es ihr Hirn. Sie musste als Mutter die Tochter vor törichten Handlungen bewahren. Sie hielt sich an dieser wenig erregenden Vorstellung aufrecht. Nun sah sie Seven erneut an und diese Spannung zwischen ihnen brachte Janeways Herz fast dazu sich zu überschlagen. Ihre Scham pochte im gleichen Rhythmus gegen den dünnen Stoff ihrer Hose. Sie ließ den Stein fallen, ihre beide Hände erfassten Sevens Gesicht und ihr verlangender Mund fand endlich eine Ventil für ihre heiße Lust. Ein langer zärtlicher Kuss verband jetzt diese beiden Frauen. Catherine wollte diese Frau genießen, dennoch hatte sie es schwer die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne zu behalten. Sie hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden, wenn sie sich fallen lassen würde. Seven empfand zum ersten Mal dieses Gefühl, welche sie in wissenschaftlichen Texten noch nie nachvollziehen konnte. Erregung, Lust, Leidenschaft und tiefe Zuneigung vermischten sich zu einem unlogischen Gewirr. Seven fühlte sich durch Chaos immer verängstigt, aber in den Armen Catherines war sie geborgen und frei zugleich. Die elektrischen Impulse ihres Körpers rasten von ihren Lippen zu ihren Händen, flogen durch ihren Kopf und schossen ihr in den heißen Unterleib. Ihr Pulsschlag war plötzlich überall zu spüren und sie hatte von sich das Bild eines pulsierenden Alarmlichtes vor Augen. Catherines Hände blieben nicht an der gleichen Stelle, sie wollte mehr. Langsam fast zur Vorsicht zwingend glitten sie an dem schlanken Borgkörper entlang. Sevens Muskeln gaben nach und sie ließ sich auf den Körper Janeways fallen. Ihre Hände wurden fordernder und begaben sich auf die Suche nach nackter Haut. Janeway war klar, dass die unerfahrene Borg zwar jetzt von ihrem menschlichen Trieb profitierte, aber sie musste immer noch die Führung übernehmen. Also versuchte sie unter den immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen, ihre Zunge nun erstmals zwischen die vollen Lippen ihrer Angebeteten zu schieben. Seven stöhnte überrascht auf und lernte sehr schnell von ihrer Mentorin was man einen Zungenkuss nannte. Janeway musste sich förmlich aus ihrer devoten Stellung auf dem Sofa herauskämpfen. Vielmehr glich ihr Liebesspiel einem Streit um Befriedigung. Janeway erkannte an Svens erhitzten Wangen und an den roten Flecken auf ihrem Hals ihre zum Bersten angestaute Lust. Janeway wusste, dass sie ein Ventil öffnen musste, um ihrer Geliebten Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Sie zwang die ungestüme Frau zu Boden und griff ihr fast schon hilflos zwischen die Beine. Hektisch die jungfräuliche Scham massierend dauerte es nicht lange bis Seven einen tiefen Schrei ausstieß und nach einem Zucken des ganzen Körpers in sich zusammensackte. Janeway atmete ebenso erschöpft wie die Frau, der sie soeben einen Orgasmus geschenkt hatte. Erst nachdem sich ihre Anspannung entladen hatte, waren beide füreinander bereit. Janeway hätte nie gedacht, dass sie vor dem ersten Orgasmus mit ihrer Partnerin noch nicht einmal einen Kuss austauschen und jetzt hatte sie einer Frau Befriedigung verschafft ohne sie vorher auszuziehen. Das wäre ihr wie die unmögliche Frage DANACH gleichgekommen: Wie heißt du eigentlich? Doch nun wusste sie wie brennende Leidenschaft alle konventionellen Vorstellungen verzehren konnte. Langsam schien Seven wieder aus ihrem Rausch zu erwachen. Janeway sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Die junge Frau setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihren wunderschönen Captain mit glasigen Augen. Ihre Haare waren zerwühlt und ihre Wangen glühten. Seven nahm wieder eine aufsteigende Lust in sich wahr und erkannte, dass das Wort Geschlechtsakt in ihren Lektüren nicht einmal annähernd in genügend Seiten beschrieben worden war. Sie lächelte Catherine an und wusste, welch intensive und zärtliche Nacht sie vor sich haben sollte. Sie wollte alles von dieser Frau und sie wollte ihr auch alles geben was sie nur konnte. Sie spürte die aufflammende Energie in sich und küsste ihre Kommandantin, die nun ihre Frau war. Seven. Annika. stöhnte Janeway und klammerte sich an ihrer Gefährtin fest. Die junge Borg nahm ihren eigenen Namen wie eine Liebeserklärung auf und erwiderte sie mit heißen Küssen. Janeways Hände wussten nicht wo sie zuerst hin sollten. Am liebsten wäre sie unter Sevens Haut gekrochen. Ihr Verlangen sie zu spüren wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst. Ungeschickt versuchten sich beide gegenseitig aus ihren Uniformen zu pellen. Doch erst als sie sich jeder selbst vom Stoff befreit hatten, konnten sie endlich die nackte Haut der Anderen erreichen. Janeway faste gierig an Sevens prallen Busen und auch Seven wollte Janeways massieren. Erst als beide gleichermaßen unter dieser Liebkosung völlig nass im Schritt waren, konzentrierten sie sich auf ihre Lustgrotten. Janeway brachte sich mit ihrem Oberschenkel zwischen den Beinen ihrer Seven in Position. Ihre Brüste drückten aufeinander und Janeway begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen, sodass ihre Brustwarzen aufeinander und ihrer Liebesperlen an den Oberschenkeln rieben. Immer kurz vor dem Orgasmus verlangsamte Catherine ihren Takt und zögerte somit ihren Höhepunkt hinaus. Bis es schließlich Seven nicht mehr aushielt und die Initiative ergriff. Ihre Hände packten Janeways knackigen Po und dirigierten unter ihrer Leitung die Liebesmusik. Janeway entwich tiefes Stöhnen bei jedem Atemzug. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und überließ sich voll und ganz der Führung Sevens. Die junge Borg tat es ihrer Geliebten gleich und begann tiefe, lange Atemzüge zu machen und bemerkte sehr schnell die berauschende Wirkung des Sauerstoffes in ihrem Blut. Sie spielten eine perfekte Sinfonie und als sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt nahe waren, öffnete Janeway ihre Augen und blickte in die ihrer Frau. Der Wunsch dieser intimen Erfahrung war so tief in ihr Ich eingebrannt, dass kein Trieb ihn in er Hitze des Gefechtes vergessen oder gar auslöschen konnte. Dann durchfuhr es beide gleichzeitig wie ein Blitz. Janeway konnte sich nicht mehr halten und glitt auf den athletischen Körper ihrer Gespielin. Es vergingen einige Minuten als Seven sanft den Körper Janeways von sich schob und neben sich auf den weichen Teppich legte. Janeway ließ alles geschehen und betrachtete den wunderschönen Anblick, der sich ihr darbot. Die Borg wollte den fremden, vertrauten Körper erkundete und wanderte jeden Zentimeter mit ihrer Zunge ab. Der Geschmack der erhitzten Haut war köstlich, konnte ihren Durst nach ihrer Geliebten aber nicht stillen. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte mehr mit jeder neuen Stelle die sie entdeckte und wiederentdeckte. Der Duft von Schweiß und Erregtheit vermischte sich zu einem verführerischen Parfum von dem Seven gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Immer wieder fand ihre Zunge die hart emporestehenden Knospen ihres Captains. Knabberte, saugte, leckte an ihnen. Die erregten und erregenden Laute, die Seven dabei vernahm leiteten sie dabei was ihrer Gefährtin am besten gefiel. Doch in regelmäßigen Abständen suchte Sevens Mund die weichen Lippen Catherines, um einen symbolischen Atemzug zu nehmen und dann wieder tiefer zu gleiten. Janeways zärtliche Berührungen auf Sevens Rücken wurden mal grober mal sanfter unter den Wellen ihrer Lust. Als Seven dann erstmals das Zentrum Janeways zweitem Herzschlag anfing zu lecken, konnte sie ihre Hände nur noch in den Teppich krallen. Ihr Orgasmus ließ bei der Nähe des geschmeidigen Körpers der jungen Frau nicht lange unterdrücken. Doch Seven hatte noch nicht genug. Sie gönnte Catherine keine Zeit zur Erholung und schenkte ihr eine Freuden nach der anderen. Sie hatte eine unerschöpfliche Ausdauer dabei ihre Lust an der Liebesnacht zu beweisen. Anni entfuhr es der Kommandantin immer wieder. Zugleich eine Aufforderung und Dank für diesen Rausch der Gefühle. Erst als Janeway einige Male unter Sevens Zunge erbebt war, gewährte ihr die junge Frau eine Pause. Janeway registrierte in der Ferne, dass schon Stunden vergangen waren, aber es war ihr einerlei. Sie wusste auch, dass ihre gemeinsame Nacht noch nicht zu Ende war und stand langsam auf. Dabei zog sie ihre geliebte Seven mit sich empor und schob sie unter zärtlichen Küssen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Bett angekommen, ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und rekelte sich lasziv vor den Augen ihrer Gefährtin. Seven nahm lächelnd die Einladung an und kroch langsam zu ihrer Partnerin auf die seidige Decke. Janeway drückte sie sanft in eine auf dem Rücken liegende Position. Sie selbst lag seitlich neben Seven und streichelte nun zärtlich über Sevens Wangen, Hals, Brüste, Bauch, Scham, Oberschenkel, Po. Besonders die Kniebeuge, die Achselhöhlen und ihre Taille hatten es Janeway angetan, weil sie natürlich um diese erogenen Zonen wusste. Seven genoss diese Behandlung zusehends und auch ihre Hände sollten nicht untätig bleiben. [Jedoch befahl Catherines Hand der Sevens sich in ihren eigenen Schoß zu legen und diese befriedigte sich dann auch selbst. Die Kommandantin erregte dieser Anblick völliger Vertrautheit ungemein, sodass auch sie ihre Kitz massierte. Auch Catherine kostete in dieser Nacht Sevens Liebesnektar und als sie engumschlungen unter der kühlenden Decke einschliefen, dachte Janeway lächelnd daran wie sie ihre Freundin in wenigen Stunden mit ihren Liebesspielzeugen überraschen würde.

AN: please only critism when you have more than two words to write XD


End file.
